


Wednesday's Child

by kashmir



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-02
Updated: 2004-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke is lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday's Child

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words exactly. Written for my casino's contribution ( [](http://community.livejournal.com/excaliburcasino/profile)[**excaliburcasino**](http://community.livejournal.com/excaliburcasino/) ) during teh madness that was [](http://community.livejournal.com/tigannie_con/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/tigannie_con/)**tigannie_con**.

  
Zeke dug his hands deeper into the pockets of his jeans. He dragged the toe of his sneakered foot deeper into the wet sand, making random patterns and designs. He squinted against the glare of the sun and heaved a huge sigh. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and wrapped his denim jacket tighter around his lean form. The wind whipped up a small cloud of sand to his right and he watched, feeling slightly detached.

He hadn't really felt anything since Casey had walked out of their door two weeks ago with a suitcase.

Except for loneliness.


End file.
